disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Extraordinary Eleven
The Extraordinary Eleven, (formerly The Extraordinary Eight and sometimes referred to as The Double E's) were a supergroup from the Disney franchise Weird World. Members Final Line-Up *Stephanie (leader) *Scooter (co-leader) *George Jacqueline *Craig *Sponghuck *Lennox *Josie *Bash *Nelson *Brent *Zayden Unofficial members These members joined alongside the team before their final battle, although they aren't counted as ofiicial members. *Eleanor Jacqueline (original leader, lost her powers and immortality in battle with King Axecutioner and originally presumed dead by the others, but currently lives with the team, replaced with George) *Tinashe (originally a member, left following an argument with Stephanie, still living in The Crystal Planet until arriving in Rainbow City, replaced with Sponghuck) *Green Leopard Former members *Tyler (died before the events of Lennox, revealed to have lived in the Ghost City since, but died permenantly in Time for Another Ghost Hunt following Ghost City's destruction, replaced with Lennox) *Casey (Unknown fate, replaced with Josie) *Cole (died from leukaemia, replaced with boyfriend Nelson, came back to life in the episode 10,000 Fireflies, but allowed Nelson to remain with the team) Trivia *The team were part of a popular comic series that were written before their official reunion and until then, people believed them to be urban legends and just comic book characters. *They used to be The Extraordinary Eight, but changed to The Extraordinary Eleven after Cole, Brent and Zayden joined. *Stephanie is the team leader. **Eleanor Jacqueline was the original leader when she was still part of them, but handed it down to Stephanie more than 800 years later. She left following a battle with King Axecutioner where an explosion cost her powers and immortality, so she ran off, while the others thought she died. ***Tyler was the original team co-leader. Scooter took that title when Tyler died *Tyler and Tinashe are the only members to die permenantly. **Stephanie, Eleanor, Craig, Cole and Zayden have all died before too, but were brought back to life afterwards. ***Green Leopard has died before too, but he was never considered an official member of the team. *As revealed in the episode Oorg, there have been 5 other Eights teams throughout time, with the very first one dating back to prehistoric times. **The previous ones have been The Early Eight, The Icy Eight, The Stone Eight, The Bronze Eight and The Ancient Eight. ***Scooter was actually a member of The Icy Eight. *Scooter is the oldest member and Nelson is the youngest. The order of age is as follows, starting with the youngest (including former members): **Nelson (22 years old; born October 11) **Cole (26 years old; born August 29) **George Jacqueline (28 years old; born November 19) **Zayden (29 years old; born May 11) **Brent (35 years old; born April 17) **Stephanie (around 2500 years old; born June 24th 1988) **Tinashe (born November 3rd; mid-late 1980s) **Josie (born September 16th) **Sponghuck (born April 17th) **Bash (born August 8th) **Craig (33,281 years old; born June 2nd) **Eleanor Jacqueline (born February 27th) **Tyler (born October 25th) **Scooter (at least a million years old; born March 7th sometime in the Ice Age) ***Lennox, Green Leopard and Casey's ages and dates of birth are unknown. *Five members of the team died at some point in the series, only to be brought back to life afterwards. **Stephanie died in the first film, where she was revived near the end. **Eleanor died in the episode Death Comes to Call and was revived in the episode Life of Time. **Craig died in the episode Saved by the Soak and was revived in that very episode. **Cole died in the episode Cole's Bucket List and was revived in the episode 10,000 Fireflies. **Zayden died in the episode Insane for Zayden and was revived in that very episode. *Stephanie and Craig are the only members to have gone through a different form and stick with it permanently. **Scooter and Josie went through different forms too, but they were changed back to their normal selves. ***Stephanie also had another different form, only to be changed back to her normal self afterwards. *Because Sponghuck and Josie aren't original members, there have been two other members of The Extraordinary Eight (before Eleven). **One of them happens to be Tinashe. **The other is a crocodile named Casey, who was a friend of Josie's and the only other known good thing to come out the Rockery Beach of Doom. *All members of the team, except for George Jacqueline, Cole, Nelson, Brent and Zayden, were immortal. **The rest of the team become mortal after The Water Wand took away their powers, although Craig still likely remains immortal, since he's a ghost and Eleanor's most likely remained immortal after regaining her magical powers. *Most of the team members have a different element. **Stephanie's and Scooter's element is water. **George and Eleanor's element is spirit. **Tyler, Lennox and Bash's element is fire. **Tinashe, Josie and Casey's element is earth. **Craig and Sponghuck's element is air. **Green Leopard's element is life. **Cole, Nelson, Brent and Zayden don't have an element. *Each member needs to unlock their true potential to show they have what it takes to be a true team member, something no member has ever done up until the first film, where it was revealed that each character that joins the team must learn an important lesson to unlock. If they unlock their true potential, they will each earn a special power. Here's how everyone unlocked their true potentials and what powers they gained because of it: **George Jacqueline: By believing in himself and not giving up. **Stephanie: By being sincere about her deepest thoughts. **Eleanor Jacqueline: TBA **Tinashe: TBA **Craig: By accepting his personality and the way he is. Also by learning he can do things his way. **Green Leopard: TBA **Sponghuck: By learning it's OK to show your emotions. **Tyler: By being humble and honest. **Lennox: TBA **Scooter and Josie: By showing each other that difference is good. **Bash: By learning that size doesn't matter. **Cole: TBA **Nelson: TBA **Brent: TBA **Zayden: TBA *Every member has an ultimate power (in each of the brackets are the relics that help unlock each ultimate power). **George Jacqueline: Rainbow Swirls (essence from the Elemental Butterflies) **Stephanie: Music Moonlight (Chocolate Vinyl) **Eleanor Jacqueline: Spirited Away (The Magic Synthesizer) **Tinashe: Earth Extravaganza/The Ultra-Ultimate Power (all the relics) **Craig: The Golden Laser (Tyler's Great Great Grandfather Redser's Secret Journal) **Green Leopard: Grass Animals (The Shapeshifting Serum) **Sponghuck: Lego House (Silver LEGO Brick) **Lennox: Fists of Fury (Tyler's Lucky Russian Flag) **Scooter: Frostbite Tiger (Icescope) **Josie: True Blue (Sapphire Diamond) **Bash: Electro Ghosts (Electric Salt) **Cole/Nelson: I Am the Ninja! (Shobu Geode's swords) **Brent: Acid Slider (Acid Loaded Pebbles) **Zayden: Pitch Black Claws (blk Water cap) *The team's name was officially retired in The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) and the team all went their separate ways: **George Jacqueline: Continues to DJ, and live in the same as a millionaire, while always remembering Stephanie for being a great friend and partner in evil **Stephanie: Goes back to her original time period, fixes her life, goes to college, buys a house with a rooftop swimming pool for herself, her mother and sister and gets her dream job as a lifeguard and occasional swimming instructor, but has some of George's essentials from past experiences, so she will always remember him **Eleanor Jacqueline: Despite regaining her magical powers, she's still living with George. **Craig: Embarks on his very long awaited quest around the galaxy in search of new life, planets or other strange and mysterious things **Green Leopard: Is now legally owned by George. **Sponghuck: Re-marries Abigail, who together buy a mansion and become multi-millionaires **Lennox: Goes with Craig on his galaxy quest **Scooter and Josie: Give birth to a healthy baby girl, naming her Cyndi and move to a new house **Bash: Opens up a comedy club and lives with Scooter, Josie and their son **Nelson: Marries Cole and they form an indie music duo called Grateful Directions **Brent: Embarks on a solo career, doing Latin music **Zayden: Embarks on a solo career, doing hip-hop, still under the stage name Tough as Steel Final line-up of Members George_Jacqueline_Updated.png|George Jacqueline Official_Stephanie.png|Stephanie Ghost_Craig_2.png|Craig Sponghuck_Updated.png|Sponghuck Lennox.png|Lennox New_Scooter.png|Scooter The_New_Josie_Update.png|Josie New Bash.png|Bash Nelson.png|Nelson Brent by disneycrazyfan16-d9lacjr.png|Brent Zayden by disneycrazyfan16-d9ladl3.png|Zayden Unofficial members Normal Eleanor.png|Eleanor Jacqueline Tinashe_Official.png|Tinashe Green Leopard.png|Green Leopard Former members New Tyler.png|Tyler Casey.png|Casey Cole by disneycrazyfan16-d9labot.png|Cole Category:Characters Category:Organization Category:Disney characters Category:Superheroes Category:Character groups Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Weird World Category:Weird World Characters